Mass Effect: Angel Of Justice
by TehUltimateAZZHOLE
Summary: My name is Jack Stevens, I am- well, I used to be in the Army. And my consciousness is trapped inside an alternate version of my body. I can't explain how this happened, or the things that are driving me to fight. I have a horrible life here, a horrible background, and lethal skills used for the wrong reasons. I can be redeemed. But I don't wanna go back. SI Fic, FemShep/SI.
1. The Things In Our Lives

Jack walked in to his house immediately, holding his workout bag in one hand and a Gamestop bag in another. He set his gym bag down and took out the games he bought. The Mass Effect Trilogy. A friend of him told him about the collection at a class he was teaching that day. That day, he bought the bundle of video games.

He had only played the first game and beat it. Of course that was a long time ago, just after he got out of the Army, which was about six years ago when he was twenty three. Of course, he forgot very little about the plot or anything else, because he was just that bad-ass.

Life, in his opinion, had been okay to him, not good, just okay. He had a good childhood, two loving parents who taught him the virtues of right and wrong, and a sister he had a close relationship with. He didn't really play sports in high school, hell, he didn't hit his growth spurt until the summer between his sophomore and junior years, and he was already 5'10 by that time. The closest thing he could call sports was the various martial arts he took, which served him well later in his life, add to the fact it got him in shape.

He sat down on his couch in the small living room, living off the salary as a self-defense teacher was barely enough to scrape up money for a house, no matter if he still had money left over from his time in Israel and Afghanistan.

He turned on the game and immediately went into customizing Shepard, a female one he decided. By the time he was done, he was looking at virtually identical model of the default Shepard from the third game, though she had no freckles. Jack immediately pressed X to start the game, but was instead met with a very bright light that caused him to shield his eyes.

When he put his hand down, he found himself standing in white. Nothing but pure, blank, white.

**TehUltimateAZZHOLE Presents**

**A Mass Effect Fanfic**

**Angel of Justice**

* * *

When you wake up within a video game universe, to find out you're in a fictional military, with memories of an alternate version of yourself, you are bound to freak the fuck out.

Jack never considered himself for a high-ranking position in the military, back home he was just a Captain in the Rangers, here he had been an N6 and a Lieutenant-Commander for the SSV Normandy, and keyword _had. _He was discharged on August 4th, 2181. Why this version held on to that date, no idea, all he knew is that he was discharged for having Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

The normal version of him, the non-alcoholic version of himself, had replaced the future version. It was really hard to explain, the bitter, violent N6 alcoholic version's personality was just… gone, erased, annihilated, never to be seen again. Good riddance.

Before being discharged, he had been the same cynical, sarcastic, loveable bastard he had been on earth. The body he now inhabited was a suicidal alcoholic that spent his days as a freelance bodyguard, hitman, debt collector, and pit fighter, a shadow of his former self.

That wasn't all of it. Oh no, the worst thing was that he had ruined every relationship he had ever had. His parents, his sister, his girlfriend, his comrades, his mentor, he had resigned himself to a fate worse than death, self-pity and loneliness. This Jack was weak, a coward and a pathetic sack of shit. He was stronger than this Jack, he also had PTSD, but he got over it and did something with his life, he had relationships, he was better than this Jack, he was stronger.

He was near Dr. Michel's clinic, she could clear all the alcohol and cocaine from his bloodstream and body. He had a hangover, no thanks to the "other" Jack Stevens. He stumbled into the good doctor's clinic, head pounding and dizzy from the aftereffects of a night of snorting coke.

Dr. Michel was perhaps the closest thing that his alcoholic future self had for a friendship, he watched her like a hawk and fended off any that meant her harm, and in return his various treatments were for free.

"Doc?"

Dr. Michel turned, startled by his presence while going over a holopad of God-knows-what. Jack raised his eyebrow at that, he must've scared her. No shit Sherlock.

"Did I scare you?"

He saw the good doctor nod, holding the holopad to her chest in an attempt to alleviate her state of alert and the fast beating of her heart. "My apologies then."

She shook her head, she was too modest for her own good, and "It's nothing. How can I help?" Her French accent and smile on her attractive yet innocent face had immediately brightened his damp day.

"I need you to purge every ounce alcohol and cocaine from my system." She nodded and smiled at that, a proud smile. "My talks have finally broken through?" I smiled. "Kind of. That and a personal realization."

She nodded again and got a big, BIG, needle out. Jack started to really regret coming there. The shot was filled with a yellow liquid. Jack just waited for the pain. 'You've been shot, tortured, burned, electrocuted, broken bones, severed an artery, and stabbed. Yet you're still afraid of needles. Perfect.' He thought to himself.

"I laced this with a sedative so you won't experience the effects it will have on you while you're conscious." She said as she injected him with the unknown fluid. "What are the effects?" Jack asked as his arm was rubbed with a cotton ball. "Very severe migraine, nausea, vomiting, stomach cramps, all of that won't happen while you're conscious."

Jack already felt tired and he lay down on the cot, where he felt a very heavy weight on his chest, then he closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he saw five men, one talking while the other four were aiming pistols at her.

"I didn't tell anyone, I swear!" The man talking smiled cruelly at her desperate begging. "That was smart doc, now if Garrus comes around you're gonna stay smart and-"all of a sudden, a red-headed woman wearing light armor suddenly walked in through the door. The thug grabbed Dr. Michel and held her as a human shield.

"Who are you?" He yelled at the woman as they pointed their pistols at each other. At that time, Jack had already gotten behind the man, scalpel in his hand, along with a blank look on his face.

"I'm Death." Jack whispered in the man's ear before plunging the scalpel into the man's jugular vein, then wrapping his arm around the man's neck and using his body as shield, blood flying from his body as he got continually shot. Jack seized the pistol the man was using and shot two of the men in the clinic. The woman got a good shot to one the men's head while a Turian got two men both in the chest.

Jack dropped the body and pocketed the pistol, then turned to his unlikely savior, but immediately regretted that action. The woman was Jane Shepard, his- no the "other" Jack's ex-comrade and ex-girlfriend. Her face showed shock and confusion to why he was there of all places, but he only regarded her for a moment. Pale skin, freckles that were near impossible to be seen, cardinal red hair, some light armor that had N7 on it, all in all, she was plentifully attractive in her own way.

Jack quickly turned to Dr. Michel. "Dr. Michel, are you alright?" He noted that his already deep and gravelly voice sounded raspy, so he must've been out for a couple hours. She nodded in confirmation, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Jack." He nodded and listened as the door opened again.

"Commander, we're he-… holy shit." Jack knew for a fact it wasn't commentary on the body's strung out around them, but the shock of seeing an old comrade. Jack regarded a glance at Kaidan Alenko as he gathered his jacket and put it on. He walked over to one of the corpses and examined him. "Fist." He growled as he examined the corpse.

"Why were Fist's men here?" Jack asked Dr. Michel as she sat down on a chair. "They were trying to force me into staying quiet about an injured Quarian that stumbled in here while you were unconscious, she was looking for a place to give information, vital information. A volus came and took her to some place called "The Alley", so she could give information to the Shadow Broker personally." Jack's eyes widened at the mention of The Alley.

"Dr. Michel, The Alley is a place where Fist kills undesirables." Jack said hurriedly as he picked up a pistol with his biotics. Jack turned to Shepard, "Stack up your team and be ready to follow me." He said as he walked out of the clinic

As they all regrouped, Shepard decided to speak up. "Why were you there?" She asked. "Later." He responded as they got near Chora's Den. A krogan bouncer spoke up as they approached the door. "Fist doesn't want to see you right now, Stevens." I pull out my Omni-blade and hold it up. "I suggest you let me through if you want an upper head plate." His eyes widened and he stepped out of the way as they made their way in the club. Jack sighed to himself, this was gonna be fun.

* * *

**1****st**** Person: Jack Stevens**

I'm not really eager to see Udina, he's proven to both versions of me that he's an absolute asshole. I guess I should start referring to future me as "me", it'll feel weird, but I think I can get used to it. Wait, would that mean we're now the same person or it's just me in his body, or me and his consciousness combined and made a new person?

… I'm so confused.

Life was okay back in 2014, but I had clearly fucked up here. I was living inside of a bottle and a plastic bag, stared down the barrel of my own gun several times, and made a living off doing drug deals, debt collecting, and being a mob enforcer… it made me sick to my stomach at what I had become. I needed friends and family, I needed connections.

"Hey, you okay?" Ja-I mean Shepard patted me on the shoulder. I turned and had to look down at her, my six foot four inch measurement forcing me to hunch my neck at her five foot four frame. "I'm fine. We… we need to talk later. Get all this baggage out of the way." She nodded silently, a scared yet patient look thinly masked to her attractive face.

I looked over at everything on the Normandy. It hadn't changed much, just some rearrangements. The gun-bench was on the opposite wall, and the tables in the mess hall were in different positions than he remembered. Other than that, it was perfectly fine. Now, onto a more pressing concern.

"Hey Kaidan."

He turned to me with his eyebrow raised. "Yeah?"

"You still have that electric razor?" We both smirked.

* * *

I looked over my hair and rubbed my hand over it, the good ol' high and tight always covered my dark brown hair the right way. I had a buzzcut all through the tot years until my time in the Army- err, Marines. … I have no idea so just go with both for now.

I said see-ya to Kaidan and walked, newly shaven, to my ill-fated meeting with my commanding officer, who was also my ex-girlfriend. Yeah, that's really being emphasized.

I took the elevator up and waited. For a long time. … Seriously, I think the 21st century elevators went faster, this thing went slower than a chimpanzee with Down syndrome.

When I finally got to the captain's quarters, she was already there waiting for me. She was reading a holopad that I didn't bother to look over shoulder at.

"Hey."

She put down the holopad. "Hey." She returned.

We stood in our respective spots for about a minute before she broke the silence. "I think I owe you-"I interrupted her before she could finish. "You don't owe me an apology. I owe you one." Her face contorted into an expression of confusion. "The things I said to you, those words were the worst mistakes I've ever made. God, I wish I could travel back in time and slap myself in the face." Well, you did, sort of.

"I wish I could find a way for you to forgive me, but I can't. I'm not asking for forgiveness, I don't deserve forgiveness. You were doing your duty, as a comrade and a lover, and I was an ungrateful asshole who spat in your face and gave you the finger because you showed integrity." By this time, tears were running down my face, something that hadn't happened since my grandparents' death.

"And once I realized that, I decided to turn to the bottle, not to you, my parents, or Hackett, just a bottle beer and the barrel of a gun whose trigger I couldn't even pull. I'm a coward, I know that and so do you. But give me another chance. Even if it's only a working relationship. Please." I sat down on the steps, my hand covering the flowing tears falling down my face.

I heard her walk toward my still sobbing form. I felt her embrace me in a hug. The kind of hug you feel when a person who genuinely loves you tries to comfort you. "I forgave you a long time ago. I wasn't waiting for an apology to me. I waited for you to forgive yourself. I still love you Jack. I always will." I felt something wet hit my shoulder. She was crying too.

We sat there for at least an hour before she stopped crying. And moving. Crap, she fell asleep. I slowly, SLOWLY, picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. I lay her down as softly as I could so she wouldn't wake up. After I pulled covers over her petite form, I felt something squeeze onto my wrist. It was her right hand. And Jane's eyes were wide open.

"Don't leave me." She said. She wasn't truly awake, it was kind of like sleepwalking. She had this condition called Pseudo-Sleep, where the person is technically awake, but would often say and do things that expressed their actual feelings and would remember it the next day. Kind of like the truth serum without the serum.

I contemplated what I should've done. Leaving was not an option to me, not anymore. So I went against the signals going off in my head and slept next to her. Okay, snuggle would've been a better word. I snuggled next to her.

She immediately closed her eyes and used my chest as a pillow, all while huggin' onto my body like a plush toy. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her an embrace of my own.

"I won't. Never again." I assured her as my eyes became heavy, and I let sleep take me.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Well if you like it, then I will continue. Hate it, well… fuck you.**

… **That rhymed. So I'll answer a couple questions I asked myself, the most interesting and most significant.**

**Q: Why the lack of reaction on Jack's behalf? Obviously, a normal person would freak the hell out.**

**A: Jack's not normal. He's come to terms with some really traumatic stuff in our world, along with the stuff in the Mass Effect world, both will be big standpoint he will have to face throughout the story.**

**Q: Why are both persona's being referred to as one person?**

**A: Jack has come to terms that they are both the same person now, along with the fact that I sure as hell am not going to keep saying "The Other Jack", that would just be annoying to say.**

**Q: Out of all the drugs you could think off, why alcohol and cocaine. Why not red sand?**

**A: Alcohol is easy to find and cocaine's a hell of a drug.**

**Q: There are many fics out there with the same concept, what makes this different?**

**A: Because though Jack has amazing combat skills, he is going to have a different role and will only be involved in the major battles, not recruitment missions. I'll give you a tiny hint on who it involves, and who'll be a VERY major character in the story. Joker.**

**Q: What class is Jack?**

**A: He is actually a combination of a Vanguard and an Adept.**

**Q: Why does Jack not use his Biotics that much?**

**A: Because… he is a major badass.**

**Q: What are Jack's primary talents?**

**A: Urban Combat and Movement, Hand To Hand Combat, a talent that has to do with his role (Which will revealed in the second chapter.) And Interrogation.**

**Also, there will be some filler chapters I will post some times. They will be humorous chapters that will usually one of the four. Jack and Joker, Jack and Shepard, Jack and Garrus, or Jack and Cortez (No gay jokes... well, not any offensive ones, anyway). **

**I also have to apologize in advance if I take longer than expected. Unlike some very talented authors on this amazing website, I actually have to work at writing and had to type some of this during lunch and Driver's Ed (No worries, we do simulators, not the real thing ).**

**As for Shepard's background: Spacer, Lone Survivor (Jack was actually in the squad), and a mix of Paragon and Renegade, mostly Paragon since emotions are a very big part I use to write the story, unlike my Resident Evil fic or my Chronicle, which I admit sucks in terms of quality, after all I don't want to become like Kyuubi16 (Who in my opinion only has things in quantity, not quality… sorry dude.) **

**Also, any haters will find I am VERY different from other authors on this site. You curse or insult me, a reviewer, a beta reader, I don't care, I WILL respond with an equally vicious comment, I'm not gonna let anyone, myself and you readers included, be harassed by some little skinny prick whose dick size is one inch just to feel better about himself. You have been warned. If my warning is not heeded… "I don't know you are, but I will find you, and I will kill you"… Cookie for whoever gets the right guess on the quote.**

**Well, I'll see ya. This is TehUltimateAZZHOLE, signing off in Cartersville, Georgia.**

**Edit: Oh yeah, I need a beta reader since I have a tendency to leave unfinished words and, in some cases, forget to put words where they should be. I have no one to blame but myself, even though I'm only sixteen, I hold myself to a very high standard when writing so pleeeeeeeaaaase forgive me for any errors due to laziness. If you're interested in being a beta reader, PM me and and we can talk about it. :) thanks and have a nice night ladies and gentlefucks!**


	2. Unbroken

If life is bad, it can get better. My mother always told me about that. Both versions. There were versions of people I knew all over in the Mass Effect universe. The same people, the same personalities, the same life. Well, not exactly, but you can understand my point. My viewpoint back on Earth was never be the bystander, be the protector. Even as a kid I took that standpoint and worked with it.

Maybe that's how it really was for me and my mind, a boy whose test scores barely got him out of high school, yet with an intelligent mind that generals and admirals would love to dirty their hands with. That was me, on both sides of parallel dimensions. A boy whose high intelligence never really helped excel in school, yet got him a highly praised and simple job in the military. The boy whose mind couldn't go into academics, only under stress and made decisions of the physical nature.

My job in the Army was rather simple; jump out of an airplane or helicopter, invade enemy territory, kill tangos, take over base. That was the job, I never questioned it, and I never disobeyed an order. But I always put my morals before the orders, the same code my dad, a police officer, followed and held as a code.

My dad believed that if it doesn't involve any immoral actions, you were to follow orders. If it were to involve any immoral actions, you don't carry out the order and sure as hell make sure it isn't carried out at all.

But apparently, that code was discarded by the Jack Stevens of the Mass Effect world. I'm not the Jack Stevens of that world. I'm Jack Stevens of the real world, a man given his disgraced parallel's body, knowledge, memories, abilities, and in some cases, his habits and personality. But I'm also graced with the consequences of his actions.

But I'm not that Jack Stevens. And I'll make sure I never am.

* * *

I had a dream. It wasn't a happy one. No, it was something far worse, it was a nightmare. You see when I confessed to Commander Shepard, I meant every word. I had in fact, developed feelings for her, thanks to me replacing my counterpart's consciousness.

The nightmare started off the same as it always did, the death of my entire squad thanks to that fucking tour in Israel. I watched as my dead squadmates, my dead friends, belittled me and tried to guilt me into accepting the fact that it was my fault they died. It never worked. I came to terms with the fact it wasn't my fault a long time ago, but that memory of them dying will always haunt me.

When I dreamed about this, it was a lucid dream I had no control over. So I just waited until it ended, like always. But this time, it ended differently. Jane showed up, and for the first in a long time, I was actually completely terrified of this dream.

She looked okay at first, her beautiful body wore only a white tank top and black pants. She started to raise her hand as if to greet me, but my stoic expression was replaced with an expression of horror as the other side of her hand was completely covered in blood. Suddenly, blood started running down her face and eventually covered her face completely with blood, suddenly reminding me of Carrie.

And then, I woke up.

I took in a sharp yet quiet breath, and I'm glad it didn't wake Jane up. We were stripped down both to our underwear, and she, again, used my chest as a pillow. Her red hair covered her face as she softly slept, but it didn't make her any less beautiful than she already was.

I lye my head down and turned to look at the alarm clock. 2:00 AM, perfect. I carefully slipped Jane off of me and walked over to the sink. I looked at my reflection for a minute, I looked tired. I had shadows starting to form under my eyes, along with bags. I stared for another minute before something caught my eye, the bloody face of Jane Shepard.

I quickly turned around and was faced with a clean faced Jane… in her underwear. We looked at each other for a minute as I tried to get my breathing back under control. Eventually, she walked over to me and took my wrist in her hand. "C'mon. C'mon, it's alright." She led me right back into bed. Again, she used my chest as a pillow. What the hell is up with that, I don't think that's exactly comfortable.

"What was the nightmare about?" She asked as she closed her eyes. "Something I hope never comes to be." I said as I kissed her on the head.

* * *

"Alright guys, you're A-Okay for shuttle launch." I said as Joker pressed the shuttle release. We just sat there, doing nothing. Eventually, I got tired of sitting there. "Why haven't you got the bone and muscle weaves yet?" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It got more expensive after you left. 'New technological advances', they said. I call bullshit." I scratched my black beanie and pulled up my Omni-tool.

"Consider this a donation then." I said as his omni-tool lit up, informing him that thirty thousand credits had been transferred to his account. He looked up at me, his jaw slack. I smiled, "Dr. Chakwas might wanna see you now." I handed him his crutches and he patted me on the shoulder.

"I owe you my dear co-pilot." I smiled at his sheer smile of enjoyment. "No, you don't. Now go and get rid of the brittle bones, my dear man." I used the last part in an exaggerated British accent.

I moved myself to the pilot's seat and pressed the com button. "Kaiden, I'm gonna need you to come up and be co-pilot while Joker's with Dr. Chakwas." I drummed my fingers as I waited for Elvis to arrive. Suddenly, I heard a very loud rumbling. "Joker, Jack, we need an immediate pickup." I heard Jane's panicked voice.

I flew down and saw the tower starting to fall. "Just fucking perfect." I muttered as I picked them up.

"So, anyone wanna tell me why a Prothean ruin nearly buried your asses?" I asked them as I took a seat. "Or do I wanna tell me how being in a vehicle with her driving is like?" I asked as I look at my girlfriend/Commanding Officer. Everyone from the ground team groaned. "How many times did you fall toward the lava?" My grin practically went up to my ears.

"We lost count after eight." Garrus said as he slightly shivered from the memories. Better get used to it buddy. "You know that's why I drove when we were on the ground." I said as I got up. "Oh, by the way, Joker's no longer a cripple. He got the weavings, so I'm gonna go see if he's up and mobile enough to pilot again. I hate playing Top Gun with this thing." I walked out before I could get hit with the questions on how he would afford it.

I walked out and entered Dr. Chakwas' house of horrors. "Hallo chaps, did brittle bones go and break his shins in surgeray." I said in an, again, British accent. "Seriously, what the hell is with the accent? Are you trying to steal my name, too? If so, you need to drop the cripple jokes and bask in my manliness!" The formerly crippled man got an eye roll from the doctor and his co-pilot, AKA me.

As we both walked out of the med-bay, I felt an important question dwell in my mind. "Did the instructors even bother to give you firearms or CQC training?" I asked him. Seriously, it used to be if he even dropped a plastic cup on a finger, it would fracture. "Nah, they were apparently too afraid I would go Scientologist and sue their asses."

I clasped a hand on my smaller friend's shoulder. "My friend, we're gonna start training you to be a badass." He jokingly raised his brows. "What, I'm not a badass already? Guess who pilots the ship again."

"Jack! Jack, please don't!" I woke and thanked God I had. I was on top of Jane, my left hand clasped around her neck, and right arm had my Omni-blade out. I immediately fell off the bed, eyes wide as I crawled backwards as quickly as I could. There were fresh tears floating down her cheeks.

My eyes came on a pistol lying on the dresser, which was next to me. I immediately got up and grabbed it. I pressed it against the side of my head. "No!" I heard her scream. I turned to her. "I love you." I said before I pulled the trigger. Only a metallic click sounded out. There was no thermal clip.

I pulled the trigger several more times, all in a futile attempt. My eyes were closed when I pulled the trigger and they still were. I felt a soft hand grab my hand and slowly take it away from me. I heard the gun drop to the floor, and I felt Jane's arms wrap around me. I fell to my knees and opened my eyes.

And then I sobbed as hard as I could. I blubbered like a baby without his diaper changed. She softly shushed me as I wrapped my arms around her back and buried my head into her neck. "I-I'm sorry." I repeated this over and over again. "It's not your fault. It's not your fault." She said softly into my ear.

We stayed like this the rest of the night.

* * *

I woke up with a note on the pillow where Jane usually slept. I picked it up and read it.

**Let you sleep late.**

**Don't work today, just relax and enjoy the day off**

**We'll talk later.**

**Also, can you hand the stuff in the box around?**

**Love you,**

**Jane**

I was genuinely surprised she even still loved me. I hated myself. I was weak in that exact moment. I nearly killed her, I nearly killed myself and may have destroyed the one thing that is genuinely keeping me sane.

I put on the regular shirt everyone mostly wore on the shirt. I glanced at the boxes. All three were cardboard boxes, brown and worn. I opened up the first box. Inside were black hoodies with a red strip that was outlined in white. Each had our names on the right breast. I stopped at a very large hoodie. And when I mean large, I mean fucking HUMUNGOUS. I look at the name. Of course it would be Wrex.

I opened the second box and was met with a bunch black leather jackets with red outlines. Again, big one is Wrex's. The last box wasn't even a box, it was a parcel. When I opened it, I was met with a crew photograph we had taken when Liara had gotten here. I was in between Joker, who had his arm around me for support so his shin wouldn't snap, and Kaiden, who had a hand on my shoulder with a soft smile I'd grown accustomed to seeing.

I spent the day handing these things out, and imagine my surprise when Wrex expressed his eagerness to wear them… yeah, not even gonna go into detail what he said. Though what happened afterwards was something I have to go into detail.

* * *

I was sitting in the mess hall, sipping the shit they call coffee. "Yo." Joker said as he sat down beside me. He was wearing his hoodie. "S'up." I said as I sipped my coffee. "We still good on the gym today?" I asked as I read down a holopad. "Yup, what will you teach me? How to kill a guy with one punch like you did with that Turian once?" I snorted and then smirked. "You know that's because his neck snapped from the way he turned his head, right? And I'll start off with Muay Thai and Judo, then Krav Maga and Jujutsu, and then Jeet Kune Do and Odbrana, then some Drell, Asari, and Turian styles I was lucky enough to learn. The easy stuff goes first"

He raised at the list. "What the hell is Odbrana? Some kind fruit?" I nearly broke out laughing at that. "Jesus no, it was a self-defense style some Serbian guy created in the 1990's. It's basically Aikido and Kickboxing combined. And seriously, where the fuck did you get the idea I was talking about fruit in the middle of a Martial Arts lecture?"

We both chuckled to ourselves until I got a message on my Omni-tool. It was from Garrus and it said one thing. Hide.

Kaiden came in, his biotics flaring all over his body. "Shit! Get back, get back, get back!" I said to Joker who complied. My own biotics glowed over my body, courtesy of my new L4 implant, as I prepared to restrain him. "Kaiden, calm down." I said softly as he flipped the table over. 'Oh fuck.' I thought as he shoulder checked me into the wall.

He grabbed me by the scruff of my hoodie and reared his fist back. I held my right forearm and moved it outwards, which deflected his punch, though the bones in my arm rattled from the strength.

I'll give you some facts not a lot of people know about. Biotics give a person a huge boost in strength, durability, and reflexes if they can focus it right. In this case, Kaidan, whose L2 implant made him more powerful than most biotics, tossed me across the room, I narrowly missed Pressly as I flew into the wall.

I quickly got up. "Somebody get the Commander!" I yelled as Kaidan flew at me like an animal. I grabbed him by his wrists as he attempted to smash me with a hammer strike. I spread his arms and immediately regretted it as he broke my nose with a head-butt. I let go of his arms and closed my eyes as blood from my broken nose got in my eyes. I felt a fist slam into my stomach, and I felt a snap. He had broken one my ribs.

I yelled out from the pain of getting a rib broken. And it hurts, trust me. Before Kaidan could hope to punch me again, glass shattered from the back of his head. He let go of me and I dropped to all fours. Behind Kaidan was Joker, holding a broken beer bottle and a terrified expression on his face. I quickly got up.

I wrapped my arm his neck as tight as I could and grabbed my wrist to tighten the grip. He struggled for about fifteen seconds before he stopped moving. I dropped him and checked his pulse, he was fine.

I then suddenly realized I couldn't breathe. I gasped futilely until I couldn't stay conscious. When everything went black, I heard Joker screaming for Dr. Chakwas.

* * *

I haven't woken up in the Normandy's Med-Bay for two long years. And as much as I hated being there, I had to stay.

I woke up with a startled gasp, my arms covered in biotic energy and ready to fight. Jane had been sitting in a chair not five feet across. "Hey, it's alright. It's alright." She said as she put a hand on his chest.

I realized that I could breathe properly, but I decided not to dwell on it. "Kaidan, why'd he attack me?" I asked as the memories came flooding back. "He saw the bruises on my neck, thought you'd been hitting me." She said as she ran hand through her hair tiredly.

"Guess I'll have to put off training with Joker then." I said as I got up from the bed. "Am I clear?" I asked Dr. Chakwas. "Yes, you're fine. Just don't do anything physically taxing for a few days. That puncture was a close call." I nodded at that. "But can I do a light workout?" She nodded.

"Go on up to bed. It'll be better if I talk to Kaidan." I nodded in understanding, and in truth, all I wanted was to sleep. I trusted her.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person: Jane Shepard**

Jane watched Jack walk out of the room and up to the Captain's Quarters. There had been no argument, and no initial resistance on his part. Good. He trusted her enough to do this.

Kaidan regained consciousness about three minutes after Jack left. And she wasn't happy. "I have a mess hall that is completely demolished, a wounded subordinate, your superior officer no less, and another soldier I'm seriously considering demoting and kicking off this fucking ship." Her scowl didn't offer any reprieve for the man.

"He shouldn't have fucking touched you!" He yelled, his eyes holding that same red hot rage when he attacked Jack. Shepard sighed. "You think he's hitting me?" He nodded, his scowl giving off a sense of intimidation. "He had a flashback while he was asleep. He wasn't even consciously aware that he attacking me until I yelled for him to stop. You wanna what happened next?"

He stared at her, a silent okay for her to finish. "He tried to shoot himself. The only reason that he's not in a casket is because I forgot to load the pistol. He's been through enough as it is Kaidan, and there is only so much a person can take before they break. You're supposed to help him through this, Kaidan not make it worse. I guran-damn-tee he'll forgive you, but his mind is not going to let this go."

With that, she walked out of the room.

As she walked out of the Med-Bay, she was immediately met with everyone's favorite pilot.

"Commander… is he gonna be okay? I talked to him on his way out, and he just brushed it aside like it was no big deal." She sighed at that. "Joker, we've both known him long enough to know that he boxes it up because he doesn't want make his problems anyone else's. Hell, he probably would've died if you hadn't hit him with that bottle. He wouldn't have fought back if weren't for the fact Kaidan turned his attention on you.

He's going to feel like he's in your debt, Joker. You and I are probably the only things that're really keeping him straight." He snorted at that. "The day he's in my debt is the day plants'll start to talk." They both smiled at that.

If they only knew.

* * *

**First Person: Jack Stevens**

It really kind hurt, ya know. For a guy you've known for almost ten years to just go and attack you like a wild animal. I would've probably died if it weren't for Joker. I'd have to remember to return the favor.

I lay on the bed. Yeah, no gunfights, no biotics, no loud noises, I liked the peace that I've seemed to be given. I haven't prayed in a long time. Maybe I should do that now.

My parents raised me as a Protestant, not really fitting any exact category, though I considered myself to be more of a Methodist. It's mostly because my primary school years were spent at a Methodist private school. I just soaked in on the stuff they taught me.

I closed my eyes and clasped my hands together, and I just prayed silently. I heard the door open, probably Jane. I opened my eyes after I was done praying and found Jane lying next to me.

"What were you praying about?" She asked me. I smiled softly as I could. "I was praying for everyone." I said as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the peaceful silence.

* * *

**Well, I'm prettah happah with this chaptah.**

… **I should stop typing like that. Anyway, I'm fucking soooorrre. I'm not really good in the cardio department since I'm too lazy to get up and run. **

**Anyway, I introduced a lot more of Jack's demons in this chapter. I wanted to really PTSD in a more realistic way than the shit we'd see in the movies. Attacking someone while not even consciously aware of it, yeah, that's real. It's how Chris Kyle died (By the way, you're an asshole Jesse Ventura. How low would you go to sue a grieving widow?)**

**Well, that's a wrap. And again, I seriously need a beta reader. Help a guy out… please?**

**Signing Out, TehUltimateAZZHOLE**


	3. Break Away

**Okay, there's small references to Call of Duty: Ghosts, Star Wars, and Splinter Cell: Blacklist in this chapter, CoD and Splinter Cell references will be easy to find, but the Star Wars reference will be harder to spot. Trust me, you'll know it when you read it. Also, I got a PM that asked me what Jack would sound like, which is kinda weird but I'll answer. Jack would be voiced by Jason Cottle, Richard Giles, or Barry Pepper (Alex Mercer style), I need a guy with a deep, gravelly voice.**

_ Yet I, won't be the one to break, won't be the one to save you,  
From all of your mistakes, and so I break away!  
Sick of it, all of this. You're a hypocrite. Stand up tell me face to face.  
My repent is all you get, your consequence, lonliness._

_Artist: Memory Of A Melody _

_Album: Things That Make You Scream_

_Song: Break Away_

* * *

"Talking plants? Are you high?" I asked as I struggled to contain my laughter. After all that shit with crazed colonists, I needed a laugh. Allow me to elaborate when I mean 'shit'.

"_They're not going away!" Joker said nervously as the colonists continued to bang on the door. I covered my eyes with my right hand. This was really starting to piss me off more than anything. And after sitting there for God knows how long, I got tired of the beating on the doors_

"_Where the hell are you going?" Joker asked as I stormed out of my chair. I stopped and turned my head. "Givin' them a biotic demonstration."_

Yeah, suffice to say, it didn't go well for the colonists.

"I need to ask you a favor." I turned my head to my CO/lover. "Shoot." I said as I transitioned my neck toward her. "I need you on the ground team." Her words caught me for a loop. I suddenly saw the images of my squad, Jane's bloody face, along with her tear stained, terrified expression as my hand was around her neck.

"Why?" I asked quietly. It wasn't that I was unstable, it just suddenly hit me with a lot of negative emotions. Sorrow, guilt, depression, and worst of all, anger. She must've seen my grim expression, because she took a step back. And I realized at that moment, for as much as she loved me, she was scared of me. I wanted to know she would be truthful.

"Do I scare you?" The words she wanted to say died in her throat. "Please, just tell me the truth." I loved her with all my heart, but at the same it was slowly breaking from the fact she would back away from me every time I'd get frustrated.

"No, I'm not scared." Yeah, and I'm the fucking Tooth Fairy. "Bullshit." I said as I stood up. My tone was not forceful or demanding in anyway, but it caused a change in her stance, and it wasn't relaxed. "See what I mean? You've been like that since that shit storm I had with Kaidan. I just want you to be honest and tell me."

She looked hesitant to even initiate eye-contact, but I just needed to know how she felt about me.

She sighed. "Yeah, I'm scared." I looked at her seriously. "I'm afraid of what you're going to do to yourself, that you're going to do something without even being remotely aware of it, then do something even worse to yourself." I gazed at her. "That's not gonna happen." I said quietly. "I watched you put a gun to your head Jack! What would've happened if it was loaded?"

I glowered at her, and the fear grew in her eyes. "The one thing you don't understand about me is that I don't dwell on alternate results of past scenarios. Nothing will change that past result, no matter what." She sighed, index and thumb fingers pinched on the bridge of her pale nose. "God, you're the smartest person I know and you still don't get it. I don't care what happens in the past! I care about you! I'm scared of what can happen to you, what'll happen to you if someone makes one mistake and that mistake'll cause you to snap!"

"Then why'd you ask me about being on the ground team?" I was all very confused at why she would ask me something like this if she would know my reaction.

"To prove to myself that you are not ready for combat. That I'm not willing to risk your mental health for qualities we already have." I glared at her. I was so angry with her. I could just feel the rage bubbling in my stomach, I just wanted to hit her. I wanted to. But I couldn't, I would never be able to hurt her, I can never, ever bring myself to hurt her. I just love her too much to bring myself to hurt her.

"Is that all?" I grit out through my clenched teeth. She just looked at me with soft eyes. She wasn't angry, she was just concerned.

"No, that isn't all. I want you to look at this from my point of view-" She didn't get to finish as Joker's voice came over the intercom. "Hey Jack, you have Admiral Hackett waiting for you over Vid-Comm."

I sat up and prepared to walk away, but Jane's hand grabbed me softly by the shoulder. "This discussion isn't over." Her tone of voice wasn't forceful or commanding, it was just full of concern. Of course, I was too angry to care. "It never is with you." I said in reply.

A look of hurt crossed her face, and I realized I might have gone too far. "Jane, I-" She held her arm out. "N-no, it's okay. It's alright." It was sure as hell clear to me that it wasn't fine. But I knew too well, she might act like it was nothing later, but I needed to apologize later. She'd been too good to me to be treated liked that, not again.

* * *

I used to be in the fifth fleet, even though Jane and I knew each other real well from being in the same graduating class and the… incidents on Torfan, Akuze, and Elysium. Where Jane and Captain Anderson had this close, near platonic father-daughter relationship, it was roughly the same thing for me and Admiral Steven Hackett.

Really, I don't know what he saw in me. Sure, I was going up the ranks quick, I had an outstanding talent in leading and combat, but a lot of people have that, I guess he just saw himself in me.

"Sir." I said as I snapped off a salute. "At ease, Commander Stevens." I spread my feet and brought my hands together behind my back. "Sir, I think you mean Lieutenant Commander." All he did was smile. Oh, you sneaky old bastard. "I bet that's fastest promotion you've ever had, Stevens." I smiled, but it was forced. The conversation I had earlier was mostly on my mind still, but I wasn't gonna tell him that.

"Unfortunately, I'm not here to for small talk Stevens. Your father, he's sick, and he's asking for you." I felt my entire body numb, I could the blood pounding in my ears. "How long does he have?" I asked. I was breathing heavily, and sweat was starting to form all over my body. "A month, if he's lucky." I ran my hand over my mouth. My lips were dry, and I felt bile rising in my throat.

"Why am I being told just now?" I looked down at the ground. No thoughts formed in my mind, I just felt… empty. "They tried to contact you, but the address was old." I looked up at him, a blank, expressionless face just staring at him. "I've already sent Commander Shepard a message concerning your situation. Take as long as you need." I nodded, the numb feeling in my body not receding at all. "Thank you, sir." My voice was quivering, a shaky mess that was just waiting to collapse to the floor, a sobbing mess. "Hackett, out." And his blue, holographic body disappeared.

I walked out of the comm room. I blocked out every noise that assaulted my ears. Eventually, I just collapsed. I fell on my hands and knees, the tears pouring freely from my eyes. My entire body was shaking uncontrollably, but at the same time, I couldn't feel my body at all. My body was just… numb.

I saw someone kneel down in front of me. It was Jane. She enveloped me in a hug that I neither returned nor resisted. "I fucked up. I fucked up." I said into her ear. She didn't say anything, she just buried my head into her shoulder. I didn't object at all.

* * *

_**Huerta Hospital, Citadel**_

I waited until my sister and nephew's left. I hadn't my nephews since they were babies, they just turned three. My sister, Rebekah, looked more disheveled than I could ever remember. Her curly yet dark blonde hair was a mess, she had bags under her eyes, and she was so thin I'm certain that she hadn't been eating right in a while.

She met her husband, Dan, who was sitting in a chair. They started to talk, and I briefly looked over my nephews. They looked a lot like me, or dad, who I had striking resemblance to. They had dark brown hair, which I know for a fact was inherited from my mom, since dad had light brown hair. Their faces reminded me of mom, who's facial features were about the only thing I'd inherited besides my dark brown hair.

They were a little tall for their age, which I could easily trace from either Dan, Dad, or Rebekah, who had also been tall for her age. Dan was taller than me, he was about six-foot-seven in boots, so it was most likely his height they'd inherited. It could be my dad's height also, he stood about the same height as me, about an inch shorter since he was going into his late fifties.

I slipped by them, wearing my new leather jacket over my hoodie, which I wore up. I walked fast by them so they wouldn't see my nametag. Rebekah caught a glimpse at me though, her eyes followed the back of my head like a hawk. I didn't turn my head or show any indication that showed that she was looking. "You okay?" I heard Dan ask her. "Yeah, it's just that guy, he looks familiar." Sorry, Beck, not here to see you, as much as I would like to again.

When I entered the room, I knew it was bad. He had oxygen tubes in his nose, he looked thinner than I had ever seen him before, and his graying light brown hair had been cut bald. I walked over to his bed, pulling down my hood but keeping my black beanie on my head. I kneeled down beside his bed, watching him breathe slowly, my paranoia running so high that my eyes moved over to the medical equipment, making sure they were secure.

The difference between my father of this world and of earth was that he had military service in this world. The First Contact War, he was just a shock trooper, but a damn good one. Maybe that's why I was so good at being a leader, how I excelled so well in combat, how I became the Demon of Torfan, The Guardian Angel of Elysium, and a survivor of Akuze.

Dad slowly opened his eyes. "You came." I nodded. "Yeah, I did." His voice was really raspy, like he hadn't drank water in ages. "Can you hand that cup of water to me?" I complied and handed the red, plastic cup to him. He took a large gulp, and I waited for him to finish. He put the water on the side table, beside the lamp. "I've been in contact with Jane for a while, told me you were on the ship, got reinstated." I nodded. "Yeah, just got promoted to Commander too." He smiled sagely.

"She loves you a lot." He just gave me that same smile he had on his face. "You and her remind me of your mother and I. I remember meeting her and thinking, 'my son is going to marry her,' it's the same thing I thought when I met your mother, 'I am going to marry that woman'."

I decided to change the subject. "I haven't seen the twins in ages." I told him. "Last time I saw them, they didn't even have names." Dad had a twinkle in his eye. "Bekah named them George and Bobby." I quietly laughed at that. George and Bobby were the names of both of my grandfathers.

"I'm proud of you. You know that, right?" I frowned at that. "Don't be. I fucked up a lot opportunities, Dad. I'm a recovering alcoholic and drug addict, I did work for crime bosses, hell, I'm surprised Jane even gave me a second chance, or that Anderson gave me my rank back."

Dad snorted in amusement. "Son, we all go through tough times. PTSD isn't something that just goes away. I've seen guys kill themselves right in front of me just because they couldn't take the guilt. The fact that you're not six feet under or begging on the street goes to show that you're doing something right."

"Is it? I don't even know what I'm doing on the Normandy. The only thing I'm doing the entire day is sitting with Joker, typing shit into a keyboard, and steering it on the skeleton shift. I'm not going out there, fighting, and actually being useful."

Dad scoffed at me, like I was being ridiculous. "I want you to think about this. How did your men survive Torfan and Elysium, how did Jane survive that and Akuze?" I gave it some thought. "Because I pushed them. I was doing whatever I could to save them." He, again, smiled. "Exactly. Every minute you've been in the military, you've risked your life. That's how you've gotten so much respect in the Marines, how you've gotten such a beautiful woman to love you, how you got to be called 'The Guardian Angel of Elysium'. You didn't give up on any of them, you didn't give up on Jane. Now, she, Hackett, Anderson, all those people, want to help you-"

He pointed at me. "Because you helped them. They're not doing this because they feel sorry for you, they did it because you were the one who fought those Batarians off by yourself on Elysium, because you took on a Thresher Maw just save that one Marine who was still alive on Akuze, because you were willing to lead yourself and your men to death just to save six wounded Marines you didn't even know on Torfan."

He chuckled to himself. "I'm tired son. My life is going away in a month. I've had a great life. I had your mother, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I had your sister, the woman who takes out bad guys with C-Sec each day. I had two beautiful grandkids that'll do great things. And I had you, my son, the war hero. The man who went above all his flaws and odds and problems, and did right thing." He had tears of joy in his eyes.

"I think I'm gonna sleep now. I love you, son." I let tears fall from my eyes. I wasn't sad. My father was proud of me. Christ, it was like a weight had been lifted off my chest. I've been so afraid to see how he would react to my presence, but now, I'm just… happy, relieved.

"Love you too Dad." He smiled at me one last time. "Make me even more proud of you. That woman loves you, son. You don't see a lot of people like that anymore."

I stood up from my kneeling position. "Goodbye, Dad." He kept his smile on his face. "Bye, son. I'll see you soon."

I thought about what he told me for a minute before leaving. All the realizations struck me like a bolt of lightning.

And I walked out the room, a new man.

* * *

It was nighttime by the time I got back. The Normandy was docked and would be for the next forty eight hours. That being said, everyone was granted shore leave.

Being the new co-Commander of the most state of art vessel in the military right now left a weird taste in my mouth. I didn't know if I was ready for that kind of responsibility, but I pushed it to back of my brain.

Most of the crew were gone for the next two days which left me and Jane to clear things up with each other. The only other people on the ship were Joker, Kaidan, Dr. Chakwas, and Wrex, so I could presume we would get plenty of privacy.

As I waited for this slow-ass elevator to bring me up to the Captain's Quarters, I realized I hadn't been treating Jane the way she should've been treated, our recent argument was a good example of that.

When the elevator got up to the quarters, I sat there in the elevator trying to think what to say to her. You know what? Fuck this, I'll wing it.

"Hey." I said as I came in. Jane was dressed in a pink nightgown that I swear to God I have NEVER seen her wear, not to say it didn't look good on her.

"Hey." Her voice was hushed and quiet. Damn, she was upset.

She was reading a holopad that, again, I didn't care to look at. "Can I talk to you?" I asked. I wasn't even sure I would get a full response. "Sure." She used one word sentences when she was upset.

"I haven't treated you the way you deserve to be treated, and I'm sorry. We're all under stress, but that doesn't justify the way I treated you this morning. Can you forgive me?" She put the holopad down on the bed… then kissed me.

How can I say this? Her lips were warm and moist, but not really wet like when you lick your lips. I just went with it, returning the kiss. Yeah, I like this night. A lot.

**Warning: Lemon Scene inbound (Not worth masturbating to, so please if you're about to… don't, I'm not writing a porno. Oh, and for God's sake, don't PM me about this, it's my first time writing a sex scene.)**

We both fell on the bed with me on top of her. Her skin was cold despite the fact it was about seventy degrees more or less, on top of the fact her hair looked and felt kinda wet, so I guess she just got done taking a shower. And she didn't invite me.

I took off everything that covered my upper body. Now, I'm not ripped. Hell, I don't even have six-pack. I'm just stocky, buff, not ripped with overly gigantic pecs, though, I am proud with how big my biceps were.

We both proceeded to remove any type of clothing that hampered our ability for love making. And yeah, I said that.

Now, having sexual intercourse is like going on an all adrenaline surge, add to the fact it felt good, it's like paradise. That's what I thought as Jane wrapped her legs around me. Her skin was pale, not the unhealthy type of pale, and it added to her beautiful red hair.

I kissed her down the neckline, her moans just added to the lust of it all, the mood, whatever you wanna call it. Her breasts weren't small by any means, but not large either, well not pornstar large, but the natural, non-saggy nor flat chested or small tits type.

I nibbled on her nipple as I kept the pumping up and down. I didn't make a sound the entire time, only my breathing could be heard, but Jane's moans kinda cancelled that out. "Faster…" She moaned.

I complied and went faster. Eventually, Jane's moans got louder and my breathing started to get deeper (pun intended), we were getting near the end, I could feel it when I got the… feeling.

Eventually, she wrapped her arms around my neck and moaned in my ear. I finished with one last thrust and she let out a scream. Right in my ear. I flinched at the level of noise so close to my ear. "Sorry." She apologized to me after I lie down next to her. "Nothin' to apologize for." I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

"You know I love you, right?" I turned my head toward her, smiling at her. "I don't know that for sure. I know I love you, though, that's for damn sure." She just smiled and laid her head on my shoulder.

* * *

Virmire. The place was like a lush paradise, beaches, salt water, and the overall peace the place gave off. If it weren't for the mini-war going down on the base.

"Oh, shit. Saren!" Jane's voice came over the comms.

"They're not gonna last long against him." I said as I got out of the co-pilot's seat. "What the hell're you doing?" Joker asked as I went to my weapons locker. "Becoming an Angel again." That was my code message for 'I'm loading up, get ready for me to jump'. Joker knew the code messages I devised. "Some old stuff's in there. You might recognize them."

I headed to my weapons locker and I found what he meant. First up was my old gun, the M7 Lancer. I'd given it to Joker as a goodbye gift and as a souvenir. Apparently, he thought it appropriate to give my baby back to me.

Second were my knives. Both were Karambits, forged from an alloy made from black carbon fiber and a metal found on Tuchanka called Cortosis. The knives had little mass effect generators inside to cause vibration and increase cutting power. And they worked great.

And finally, was my balaclava. The tribal split skull design on the mask got me my nickname on Torfan. God, I hate that name. I got my armor on as quickly as I could and equipped my weapons speedily. With one stone look, I put my mask on and became the Guardian Angel again.

* * *

Jumping out of the Normandy reminded me of my days as a Screaming Eagle again. Jumping out of an airplane is a surreal experience, it feels like you're flying.

Of course, my biotics were also flaring as I was about to land and release a shockwave. With one loud yell, I landed with a massive biotic shockwave. The geth were thrown into the air like ragdolls, and Saren stumbled from the force.

I stood up slowly, the intimidation factor was now in my favor. Saren studied me for a moment, and I know he recognized me. My mask was the shining symbol of death on the battlefield, ever since Elysium and Torfan, my mask was a basic flee on site for Batarian armed forces. But, we weren't fighting Batarians right now

I broke off into a sprint right at Saren, and so did he. As we got near each other, he pulled his arm back and closed his claws in an attempt to punch me. Not today old man.

I didn't rear back my fist, no, I did a running slide under the punch. I grabbed both of his feet and pulled. He fell on his stomach flat. I got to my feet quickly. Saren was already up and ready to fight again, might as well give him one.

We got each other in a hockey clinch and immediately kept hitting each other back and forth. I sent an elbow into Saren's face, which gave me time to flare my biotics. Now, the real fight was beginning.

We both slammed into each other, our biotics exploding as we ran into each other. Wrex, Jane, and Kaidan charged at him. Saren kicked me below the knee, causing me to kneel, before he sent a spinning roundhouse right into my face. The force of the kick sent me sliding into the cover the Salarian commandos were using.

When I looked up, I was amazed, angry and terrified. Amazed because he was holding Wrex, WREX of all people in place with one hand. Angry because I had let him get through my guard and dispatch me so easily. And terrified, because five feet away from Saren was Jane, lying on her stomach, her hair covering her face, and she wasn't moving.

Almost immediately, I that fear became rage, and that rage became red, hot fury. I biotically Charged at Saren and tackled him. I got on top of him and slammed my fist repeatedly into him. I let out an almost primal scream as I continued pummel him.

Saren responded to my attacks with a biotic Throw, which hurled me off of him. As I got up again, Saren was already on his flying platform and running away. I got my Lancer and shot at him, but his shields just caused the shots to bounce off.

"Fuck!" I screamed out in frustration. Jane limped over to the edge as Joker lowered the ramp of the Normandy.

"Williams, we can't pick you up. I-I'm sorry." I said over the radio. "It's okay, sir. I understand." As the Normandy shot out of orbit, I heard the boom of the nukes, but I couldn't bear to watch the explosion.

**And that's a wrap. In my opinion, I didn't want the lemon scene to read out like something you'd find in pornos. I just wanted to give someone's view on how he felt about it.**

**Yeah, I'm also dealing with the snow storm here in GA. School let out at 2'0'Clock, but it took an hour and a half for my mother to get down there since I didn't drive to school that day, that and the fact my dad slept in co-worker's car down in Sandy Springs since cops were needed down there (Over a THOUSAND car wrecks.)**

**So, no school, no homework, no martial arts practice, and no assholes that insult me over Battlefield 4 (Those fuckers never shut HELL up!). I am free! See ya. ;)**

**TehUltimateAZZHOLE, signing out.**

**EDIT: I don't know why I'm saying this, but... NO SCHOOL FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK BITCHES! Oh, by the way, I'm changing the background for Shepard, I said in the first chapter that she was only a sole survivor, I'm combining the military pasts into three different scenario's that all involved Jack. Also, her parents are alive, because I wanted to give them a part in the story, you'll see it later in the story. Also, if you spotted the references, put 'em in the reviews! I have a full PM box.**


	4. UPDATED NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

Hey guys. Sorry for not updating in nearly two months. Right now, it's been a hectic roller coaster for me. I've been talking to Army and Air Force recruiters, I got in a fight with a crackhead and got bit (I really don't want to talk about It.) and I exploded in the middle of Biology because someone stole my money. Sooooo… yeah. Let me be clear, I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY, I'm rebooting it. I'm gonna start the reboot off at the beginning of ME2, that and Jack won't be one of those "sitting-in-front-of-the-TV-and-randomly-appear" guys. He'll be an amnesiac, and he has a big past with Shepard and *gasp* Wilson? Other than that, I'm working on a story for Fictionpress, in fact, I've got a one-shot up already. I promise, it's good. But right now, I'm working on another ME fic, an AU that revolves around everyone's favorite pilot, Joker, with different changes made to the canon. Only ones I'll mention right now is that Joker was born earlier by about three years, doesn't have brittle bones (Which I attribute to being born earlier), and served as a combat pilot on some of the three MAJOR battles in the psych profile when you create Shepard (Shoker in this story, by the way.). Don't worry though, he will be the same guy personality-wise, the reason for being that way is different, trauma to his mental health rather than Vrolik's syndrome. The reboot won't be for a while though, so the AU and Fictionpress are first priority for me. I'm under the same username, so no worries. Seeya.

**ATTENTION! Update 4/1/14 : 'Kay. So I've recently changed the premise of the reboot. Remember when I said it took place in Mass Effect 2? Yeah, not happening. In a way, it now takes place after the Destroy ending of Mass Effect 3, but the primary (and possibly only.) setting being in our year. Yeah, you read right, it takes in 2014. I wanted to do something different and it opens up a lot of creative material I'll be given outside the primary story. Just pulling Femshep from ME3 and throwing her into another character gives me a lot of opportunities I wouldn't have been given in the primary timeline. Soooo... yeah.**

**No amnesiac Jack, who instead will be the one helping Shepard adapt to the 21st Century society. He'll still be a badass, but he won't be a former Ranger. Frankly, I'm using that for my Fictionpress story, so it'll feel stale to me. He is the main character still, no worries. **

**Also, the Joker-centric story is out. I allowed the idea, which was small from the beginning, to rule my head. It was a bad call, and I apologize.**

**Also, sililoquayman has recently narrated my Fictionpress one-shot 'Sacrifice'. Type it in on Youtube and find it, I loved his narration.**

**Have a great Spring Break, see ya.**


End file.
